In general, an image display device captures an image of a subject according to a user request and displays the captured image of the subject on a display unit. For example, a black box recording a driving state or a surrounding situation by using a camera mounted in a vehicle, a parking assistance system capturing an image of the rear side by using a camera installed at the rear side of a vehicle when the vehicle is backed up and outputting the captured image to a display device within the vehicle, and the like, are used, and this trend is increasing.
Meanwhile, among such technologies, a system of capturing certain images by using wide angle cameras installed at front, rear, and left, and right sides of a vehicle, reconfiguring images captured by the cameras into images in such a form that the images are looked over immediately from an upper side of the vehicle, namely, in a downward direction, and outputting the reconfigured images to a display device of the vehicle has been proposed to enhance driver convenience. This system is called a bird-eye view system in the aspect that it provides an image as if bird eyes view from the sky, an around view monitoring (AVM) system, or the like. This technique employs a wide angle camera having a fish eye lens to secure a wide viewing angle, and here, the use of a wide angle camera obtains a distorted image as a first image, which, thus, requires a process of correcting the distorted image into a distortion-free image (i.e., an image without distortion). As the related art, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0049626 discloses an apparatus and method for processing a wide angle image.